


The Stuff that Dreams are Made of

by oceania



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little vignette of married life.  Inspired by my own happy marriage and the song aluded to in the title.</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=576HtpThGdU<br/>for the song...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stuff that Dreams are Made of

The pale light of the approaching dawn struggled to breach the heavy brocade of the drawn curtains, dimly silhouetting his form as he silently approached. As he slid under the sheets, she stirred. "I'm awake," she murmured into her pillow and smiled as he whispered his apologies.

"Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you sweetheart."

"C'mere." She reached behind her and gently tugged his arm until he had curved his body around her, tenderly slipping one arm under her neck and encircling her waist with the other.

"You're nice and warm," he sighed into her neck and nuzzled.

"You're not. How cold is it out there? Your feet are icebergs!" He dragged his instep up the length of her leg. "Hey! Stop that!" she giggled and turned her head so that she could look at him. The dim light of the room cast him in bronze light. "God, you're gorgeous," she moaned slightly as he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

When he softly ended the kiss, she pouted, "Gimme s'more." She yawned widely into his mouth as he tried to fulfill her demand.

He laughed quietly, "You need to rest." He caressed her rounded tummy and smiled against her neck. "He's growing fast now." His hand continued to stroke her adoringly. "God, you're so beautiful. So lush. So damn sexy."

"Thought I was supposed to be going back to sleep" she teased. "If you don't stop that, I'm gonna need to have my wicked way with you." She rolled on her side to face him and he cradled her head in his large hand, leaning in to kiss her again: lips, tongue--igniting slowly, steadily. Her fingers traversed his spine, stroking, seeking.

"Can I help it if I find you irresistible when you're carrying my child?" He slipped a hand between her thighs and captured a nipple in his mouth, gently nibbling it as it hardened.

"You found me irresistible when I wasn't carrying your child," she teased as she ran a finger along the cleft of his sculpted rear end until he moaned.

"Yep. Even when I was busy resisting." He gently rolled her on her side again, pulling her tightly against him. She rubbed her bottom against his erection. "Mmmm….that's nice. Feels so good" He licked her earlobe, and continued to caress her breasts and tummy. "Can I take you this way baby?"

She smiled dreamily, "You can take me anywhere you want darling." She sighed deeply as he entered her. As he rocked into her slowly, he lifted her head to kiss her. Slow, sweetly lingering kisses.

Wrapped in his arms, side by side, she felt safe, tranquil, cherished. "God, I'm so in love with you," she murmured, tears welling in her eyes. He quickened the pace slightly and slipped his fingers into her silken folds. "Mmmmm….yeah like that…." Her release built quickly and rippled through her quietly, exquisitely. Tears spilled from her eyes as she shuddered against him.

He lost himself in the moment and clung to her as he thrust more deeply, "Love you…mmmm, so good." A moan began low in his belly as he began to pulse into her, filling her with his slick heat.

Silence always followed their lovemaking, the connection prolonged, and unbroken for as long as possible. He rested his hand on her protruding belly and nuzzled into her neck. She choked back a sob. "Hey, what is it? Did I hurt you?" She rolled over slowly and crawled into his arms.

"No, it's not that…" The tears began to flow as sobs wracked her body.

"Shhhh….it's okay. I've got you…shhhh." He stroked her hair and she lay her head on his chest, her body shuddering under the weight of her emotions. He held her and rubbed slow circles into her back until she calmed.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "It's a little overwhelming sometimes."

"What is, darling?"

She propped herself up on his chest and stared steadily into his azure eyes. "This. Us. Everything."

"Oh," he said cautiously.

She smiled fondly at his furrowed brow, and swatted him lightly on the chest. "Don't look so worried, silly. It's just that I'm in so deep, it scares me, that's all. I…it's just more than I can contain….all this…you…us….all the love." She cuddled into him again and cat-like began to purr in happiness.

"Oh."

She licked his nipple playfully. "And feeling your son move in me? It's more than I imagined was possible." She grabbed his hand suddenly and held it against her abdomen. "Can you feel that?"

He gasped, "Wow. I really can. Just….wow." He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. "Tu es incroyable, ma chérie."

The sunlight peeked around the edges of the curtains now and cast the room in slats of amber. Vala's raven hair shone almost golden. "Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Daniel."


End file.
